


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by CinnamonOtter18



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Julie is oblivious, alex and reggie try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOtter18/pseuds/CinnamonOtter18
Summary: When Luke writes a Christmas love song for the band, Julie wonders who it is about. Alex and Reggie decide to take matters into their own hands, but might just make things worse?
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing :)  
> The song that Luke wrote is "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Vince Vance & The Valiants  
> Reggie strikes me as an 80s movie lover so of course he's into Cobra Kai lol

Luke cheered as he wrote the last line down in his journal. Finally, the song was done and ready to show off. He just hoped the band would like it. Well, he mostly hoped Julie would like it, but hoped the guys would too.

His moment of triumph was interrupted by two “poofs” over his shoulder.

“Hey man,” Alex said while he clapped him on the shoulder. “We heard you shouting all the way from the living room. Finish the song?”

“It better be good,” Reggie chimed in. “Alex made me stop watching Cobra Kai for this!”

Alex sighed, “Dude, you can watch it literally any time. It’s not going anywhere. The magic of the 21st century and all that.”

“It’s only a series spinning off from one of my favorite movies! The Karate Kid is rad, and I may never get this chance again. You’re so insensitive!”

“Need I remind you, we’re both _dead_ and have plenty of time!”

“Guys!” Luke cut through the banter, spinning himself on the piano bench to stand in front of them. “First of all, you’re right, Reg. The Karate Kid is awesome. Alex is right too, though, we can watch Cobra Kai later. But I am a little upset you started it without me!”

Reggie pouted, muttering something about how he couldn’t wait to see Ralph Macchio kick ass again.

“Anyway, that’s not the point right now.” Luke proudly held out his open notebook. “This is: Our first Christmas song.”

Alex bounced on his feet as Reggie took the notebook and they read together. 

Luke immediately started rattling off ideas as he ran to his guitar. “It’s for the gig we have in a couple weeks. I was thinking of a slow tempo, something like this,” he played a melody, “because we don’t really have too many slow songs yet. And it would highlight Julie’s vocals. She’s gonna sound insane on this song!”

Reggie was half-listening, still trying to make out the lyrics from Luke’s terrible handwriting. Alex, on the other hand, smirked knowingly.

“So you wrote this for Julie,” Alex noted, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Scratching the back of his neck, Luke replied, “Well, yeah, she’s our lead singer. ‘Course I did.”

Alex leaned against the piano across from Luke. “No, I mean you wrote this _for_ Julie. Like, she’s the one you’re saying you want for Christmas in the song.”

The guys didn’t need Luke to tell them he had a crush on Julie for them to know that he had a crush on Julie – scratch that, a huge crush on Julie. They always teased him for looking at her like “the stars come out just for her” (Reggie) or like “she’s the oasis in a desert” (Alex). His friends were a little dramatic, but they weren’t necessarily wrong.

Luke sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

“You cannot tell her!”

“You wrote this for Julie?!” Reggie exclaimed, suddenly joining the conversation. “Well, about time! We have to tell her.”

Luke headed towards Reggie with his hand out to take back the notebook. Reggie held it against his chest, evading Luke. The duo moved in circles around the piano, and around Alex, whose chin was resting in his hand as he looked on in boredom. 

“No, no, no!” Luke poofed through the piano and practically tackled Reggie on the couch. He managed to get the notebook and moved away before the chase could begin again.  


Reggie remained on the couch, stunned by his friend’s betrayal.

“Cheater!”

“Sorry bro, but I want to tell Julie my own way, when I’m ready.” _If I’m ever ready_ , he added to himself. “Rematch later?” He added, offering Reggie a hand and helping him up off the couch.

“Okay,” Reggie said, “We’re not telling Julie. Right, Alex?” He managed to give a sly wink to Alex, who nodded solemnly, but gave Reggie a subtle thumbs up from behind the piano in return.

“Right,” he said.

The guys shook on it, solidifying the agreement.

Luke was about to let go of Reggie’s hand, but Reggie held tight and managed, “And the rematch will be a karate tournament! HA!”

Alex shook his head and went to his drums while his idiot friends tried to perform karate.

When Julie came home from school a couple hours later, it was to find the guys already playing in the studio. She poked her head around the door, not wanting to interrupt them. The song was new. She briefly wondered why Luke didn’t show it to her before, since they often worked on songs together.

Julie entered as they paused to bicker.

“Dude, you’re singing the wrong words.”

“Reg, it’s _angel_ atop my tree, not _angle_ atop my tree!” 

“Huh. Really? Did not look like that from your handwriting!”

“Hey!” They all looked to Julie. “The lyrics will come as we practice, no worries. I like the slower tempo!” She noticed Luke look pointedly at the others, then turn back to her and grin. 

Julie couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. Luke’s energy was contagious and was one of the things she loved about him. 

“Thanks, Jules,” he said, “It’s our Christmas song, for the gig.”

She put her bag down on the couch and sat at her keyboard. 

“Awesome, it sounds really great so far. Can I see your notebook?”

Luke passed it to Julie, their hands brushing. She tried not to focus too much on the contact, or she wouldn’t be able to focus the rest of rehearsal. Since the night of The Orpheum, being able to physically touch her bandmates was a regular occurrence. It was something they all loved and took comfort in – their group hugs, cuddle sessions, and secret handshakes. At the same time, it was hard for Julie, mostly with Luke. She always wanted their hugs to mean a little more.

Julie read through the song. “Wow, this is really personal, Luke.” His smile started to fall. “No, no! It’s good! Really good! You were obviously inspired.” She managed a small smile as she set up the notebook on her music stand. 

Luke perked up and started rambling about the song. Julie tried to listen. She was a little dazed about Luke writing a song for – well, she didn’t even know who it was for, and it didn’t matter. She couldn’t take it personally; this was for the band and she needed to keep her own emotions out of it. _No matter how much I wish it was about me_ , she thought. Shaking herself out of it, she tuned back in to Luke.

“And I want it to be really longing, you know? I can’t wait to hear you sing it, Julie, you’re totally going to wreck this song!”

“Yeah, you’ll be awesome, Julie!” Alex chimed in, kindly smiling at her from his drum set. Alex was well-attuned to the moods and feelings of others around him, especially those he was close to. Julie figured that he could sense her shift of disposition and gave him a grateful smile in return.

Reggie winked at her and gave her a thumbs up, his support of her evident. Julie took a deep breath, picturing her feelings locking themselves away in her dream box to focus herself.

“Okay, she said. “Let’s get started.”

“We have to let Julie know that Luke wrote the song for her, but we promised Luke we wouldn’t.”

“Have no fear, Alex, I’ve got this under control.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yup! Luke said we couldn’t _tell_ Julie. He didn’t say anything about dropping hints to Julie.”

“That’s… actually a great idea, Reggie. I like it! Okay, act natural and play dumb. Basically, just be yourself.”

“Piece of cake. Ooh, that sounds good right now.”

“Focus, dude.”

The next day, Julie and Reggie were in her room, watching Toy Story 2. Reggie had a lot to catch up on and lamented that he only saw the first film in his actual lifetime. While he was invested in the movie, Julie had a hard time concentrating, the subject of Luke’s song on her mind.

They took a break so Julie could grab snacks. While she was gone, Reggie reviewed his earlier conversation with Alex about their plan. 

“Act natural and play dumb.” Alex’s voice echoed in Reggie’s mind. 

When Julie came back, Reggie looked slightly pained.

“You okay, Reg?”

He nodded, his expression the same. “Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh, Julie giggled. “What are you thinking about?”

Reggie patted the bed next to him, inviting her to sit again. “I’m thinking about Luke’s Christmas song. It’s great, but I just can’t figure out who it’s about!” He looked away, then comically glanced at her sideways to see her reaction.

Julie ducked her head, grabbing a cookie from the plate she brought back. Reggie looked at her with his eyebrows raised, “Would you, by any chance, happen to possibly have an idea of who inspired the song? Maybe?”

Shaking her head, she met his eyes. “He didn’t tell me. I thought he may have told you.”

“No, he definitely didn’t tell me. Didn’t outright say, ‘Hey guys, I wrote this for so-and-so.’” Reggie kept his gaze on Julie, hoping she was picking up his hints and internally praising himself for not technically lying to her. “But it has to be about a special person. Like, really special. Someone nice, funny, caring, talented, super cool.” Julie averted her gaze. “Know anyone like that, Julie?”

Julie sighed, “Sure. Plenty of people. I’m just not sure which one of them Luke feels that way about.” She stood up, “I forgot to get a drink. I’ll be right back, and then we can finish the movie.”  


She practically sulked out of the room. Reggie immediately groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“Like talking to a brick wall.”

“She didn’t even consider herself?”

“No, man. She looked so sad, I cried and had to blame it on the movie. Then I actually cried at the movie later.”

“Guess I’ll try next. I’ll ask her to hang out before practice and go from there. Not having a plan is stressful.”

“You got this, Alex!”

Since her talk with Reggie about who the song was for, it was all Julie thought about. She was glad when Alex asked her to hang out before rehearsal the following day. Maybe it would take her mind off things. 

They decided to go through Julie’s closet to find an outfit for their next performance. 

“Can I ask you something?” Julie asked as they rifled through her clothes. Alex looked at her and nodded. “I’m just curious, did Luke tell you who the song is about? Only because it’s really great and I just want to be able to have a picture so I can sing it better, you know?” Julie grimaced at her excuse but held to it. So much for taking her mind off things.

“That makes sense!” Alex replied supportively, very relieved that she brought it up. His anxiety was spiking since he didn’t have a plan of his own. Sweeping his hair from his eyes, he put his hands in his pockets. “He didn’t tell me, though. Did you ask Reggie?” Alex mentally patted himself on the back for making it seem like he and Reggie weren’t in cahoots. 

Julie huffed and moved to sit on her bed. Why hadn’t Luke told anyone? It was infuriating and not knowing was killing her. 

“I talked to him yesterday, he said no. Then he proceeded to describe what whoever-it-is must be like as a person.”

Alex chuckled, returning to the clothes. He picked up pieces and held them next to others as he spoke. “Sounds like Reg. Have you thought about asking Luke? I mean, he’s probably dying to tell someone, especially if he went so far as to write a song. And it might bring you two closer together. Much, much closer together.” Alex glanced towards Julie, hoping she caught on.

Julie flopped backwards on the bed.

 _This is a bust_ , Alex thought. Letting the clothes fall from his hand, Alex went to stand by Julie’s head. Looking down at her and deciding to blow caution to the wind, he said, “Julie, I am going to speak slowly and clearly. You. Need. To. Ask. Luke.” His eyes were wide, trying to evoke that he wanted to say more, but couldn’t. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Let’s just pick out an outfit.”

It was Alex’s turn to flop on the bed.

_You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Julie rolled her eyes as she sang. After yesterday’s rehearsal, Luke insisted that they have a one-on-one rehearsal to “work on her delivery” of the song. It wasn’t unusual for them to rehearse together, just the two of them, but it was unusual that Alex and Reggie acted like kids in a candy store at the suggestion.

As Julie finished the song, she flopped her head to the side to look at Luke, her disinterest painfully obvious.

Luke stood by the couch, brows furrowed, chin in his hand. “Jules, are you feeling alright?”

“Just peachy. Why?”

Slowly, cautiously, Luke made his way towards her. “Sorry, it’s just – you don’t seem like yourself. You haven’t the last few days, actually.”

“I’m fine,” she said. “Just stressed with school. It always gets busy before the holidays.”

“Julie,” Luke started, his tone careful. “I’m going to be honest with you because I know how awesome you can make this song.”

 _This should be good_ , Julie thought as she rested an arm on the piano. When Luke continued looking at her, she raised her eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but… you’re totally lacking emotion when you’re singing. Which you never do! Is there something I can do to help?” 

Julie groaned, using her hand to massage her temple. He was so considerate, but she was not in the mood for it. She watched as Luke’s eyes lit up.

“I’ve got it! Why don’t I sing it for you?” He rushed to his guitar, starting to pluck out the notes.

“No, please don’t.” Julie turned away from him, hiding her face.

“I think it’ll really help, Jules!”

“Just stop!” She raised her voice as she whipped around to face him.

Luke faltered, freezing in place. 

“I don’t want to sing a song you wrote about another person, and I sure as hell don’t want _you_ to sing a song that you wrote about another person to me!” Julie stopped in her tracks as a feeling of horror overcame her. She couldn’t believe that she admitted that to him. Closing her eyes, she slightly shook her head as she looked to the floor. “I – I’m sorry, Luke. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Julie heard Luke setting his guitar down and felt him walk towards her. He gently called her name, wordlessly asking her to look at him. Steeling herself, she raised her head to meet his gaze, quickly swiping at a tear.

She stalled as she looked at him. Luke looked at her with concerned eyes. “I am so, so sorry, Julie.” He managed.

“You can’t help how you feel, don’t be sorry.”

“No, please let me finish.” He slowly reached forward and took her hands. “I should have told you, and we could have avoided this. I never intended to hurt you. I _never_ want to hurt you.” Luke released one of her hands to wipe at her tears.

Julie sniffled, taking her hand back and moving away. “Luke, you’re just making this worse. I’ve already talked to Reggie and Alex. Reggie was going on and on about how it must be about someone amazing, and Alex told me to ask you because it would bring us closer together, whatever that means. And I thought I wanted to know, but I’m not so sure now and –” Julie cut off when she felt Luke’s hands holding her face.

“Don’t you get it?” He asked, giving her one of his half-smiles. Her lower lip wobbled as she avoided his gaze. “Julie, I wrote it about you.”

She swore she felt her heart stop, then race a million miles a minute. 

“What?”

“I wrote the song about you,” he said, moving his hands to her shoulders. “It could never be about anyone else. Everything I’ve written since I met you is about you, and everything I write from now on will be about you.”

Julie released a shaky laugh, not believing her ears. _Luke wrote the song about me_ , she told herself again and again.

“You’re everything, Julie.”

Luke slowly leaned in, giving Julie time to move away. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips met hers, pulling her in for long, sweet kiss.

The pair pulled away after a moment, lost in the moment and each other. 

Suddenly, they heard a sniffle. Tearing their gazes away, they looked towards the sound to find Alex and Reggie in the loft of the studio. Alex was shaking his head at Reggie as Reggie smiled down at them, tears on his face.

“Alex, look! We brought them together. Don’t worry, we only just came in, didn’t see anything!”

“Couldn’t you have let them have their moment?” Alex replied. “I’m sorry about him.”

Julie crossed her arms and fully turned towards them. “You should both be sorry! Here I am crying about this, and it’s all because you two led me on. You knew, didn’t you?”

She was met with choruses of “We’re sorry!”, “We were only trying to help!”, “We promised Luke we wouldn’t tell you!”

Luke came up beside Julie, wrapping an arm around her waist. “They did make a promise, I’m sorry.” He said to her, kissing her hair. Then, he turned to his bandmates. “But you guys should have come to tell me how upset she was!”

Alex and Reggie comically looked at each other, wide-eyed. “Oh, right. We didn’t think of that… All’s well that ends well, right?” Reggie quoted tentatively, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. Alex groaned and put his head in his hands.

“It’s okay, Luke.” Julie put her hand on Luke’s chest, keeping him by her side instead of running after the boys. Turning to Alex and Reggie, she said, “Why don’t you go watch Cobra Kai or something? I know you love it. We’ll catch up with you.”

Alex tugged on Reggie’s sleeve. “Come on, Reg. We’ll see you guys later!” He waved meekly before poofing out. Reggie followed, but not before saying, “We love you and we’re sorry!”

As soon as they left, Luke huffed. “I could kill them.”

Giggling, Julie hugged him. When she felt him relax, she said, “I know they were just trying to help. They probably could have done it better, but hey, they tried. They did more than either of us, anyway.”

“Very true. I’ll deal with them later.” Luke promised. “For now, I want to be as clear as possible after all that. If you didn’t know, or couldn’t tell, I like you. I really, really like you, Julie.”

Smiling, feeling happiness bubbling inside her, Julie put her hand to his cheek. “I really like you too, Luke.” 

Hugging her close, he kissed her again, literally and figuratively sweeping her off her feet. Julie pulled away, laughing. As Luke set her down, he held her face again, lightly brushing his nose along hers. 

“I think I’m ready to try that song again.” Julie smiled, squeezing Luke’s hand as she pulled him towards the microphone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I've written so let me know what you think. I sort of have an idea for a part 2 but we'll see!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
